


The Boy who Beat the Red Suns' FD

by bellygunnr



Category: Initial D
Genre: Character Study, Dysphoria, Gen, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: there was just something, that made him think,this is a new beginning. this is my chance to be who i am, truly. god, please.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	The Boy who Beat the Red Suns' FD

there was no good way to say it-- he had been born wrong, shaped incorrectly, pushed through life with hair in pigtails and a skirt wrapped around his legs. he's reminded of it every time he looks in the mirror. soft cheeks, rounded jaw, doe eyes that are deader than dead. his only reprieve is the comforting walls of the tofu shop, his father, and the gas station.

and the car, if he's being honest with himself.

the car doesn't know. she probably doesn't care, either, as long as he drives right and treats her nicely during deliveries. the car is also a barrier between himself and the prying eyes of the public. his manhood, which feels like a bitter mask at times, is not questioned inside the car.

his first race on akina was...

it went like this.

he bit the bullet and sliced off his hair the night before, helped by his father after he was walked in on. the resulting cut was uneven, clearly hacked at, later corrected by Itsuki's mother. he wore a baggy shirt (that read "white bread" in english, one of his prouder purchases) and a heavy jacket, and vowed to make himself as scarce as possible.

the driver of that yellow car (an FD, apparently) had already seen him, way down at the gas station. hopefully he could cement himself as a man in that sharp blond's eyes-- because Takumi was a man, god dammit, and while he did not give a damn about racing--

there was just something, that made him think,

_this is a new beginning. this is my chance to be who i am, truly. god, please._

and he raced, and he won, and he did go down as that boy who beat the Red Suns' FD,

the car-- the 86-- purred so sweetly while doing deliveries, and everything was finally so right.

**Author's Note:**

> this is self-indulgent im trans as hell


End file.
